Step aerobics wherein a person steps on and off a slightly elevated platform has become an important form of exercise in recent years. Step aerobics provides a cardiovascular workout with minimal investment of equipment such that a wide spectrum of persons can enjoy this form of exercise. Although many people own and use a step aerobic platform, current exercise equipment that consist strictly of a raised platform is inadequate to be used by the elderly or physically challenged individuals. The current step aerobic platform offers no support or balance system to minimize the chance of an individual falling.